1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis of amino-acid based polymers. In particular, this invention relates to methods and compositions for the synthesis of amino-acid based polymers using catalysts under xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d conditions, that is conditions free of termination and chain transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
Synthetic polypeptides have a number of advantages over peptides produced in biological systems and have been used to make fundamental contributions to both the physical chemistry of macromolecules and the analysis of protein structures. See e.g. G. D. Fasman, Poly a-Amino Acids, Dekker, N.Y., (1967). Moreover, synthetic peptides are both more cost efficient and can possess a greater range of material properties than peptides produced in biological systems.
Small synthetic peptide sequences, typically less than 100 residues in length, are conventionally prepared using stepwise solid-phase synthesis. Such solid phase synthesis makes use of an insoluble resin support for a growing oligomer. A sequence of subunits, destined to comprise a desired polymer, are reacted together in sequence on the support. A terminal amino acid is attached to the solid support in an initial reaction, either directly or through a keying agent. The terminal residue is reacted, in sequence, with a series of further residues such as amino acids or blocked amino acid moieties to yield a growing oligomer attached to the solid support through the terminal residue. At each stage in the synthetic scheme, unreacted reactant materials are washed out or otherwise removed from contact with the solid phase. The cycle is continued with a pre-selected sequence of residues until the desired polymer has been completely synthesized, but remains attached to the solid support. The polymer is then cleaved from the solid support and purified for use. The foregoing general synthetic scheme was developed by R. B. Merrifield for use in the preparation of certain peptides. See e.g. See Merrifield""s Nobel Prize Lecture xe2x80x9cSolid Phase Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Science, Volume 232, pp. 341-347 (1986).
A major disadvantage of conventional solid phase synthetic methods for the preparation of oligomeric materials results from the fact that the reactions involved in the scheme are imperfect; no reaction proceeds to 100% completion. As each new subunit is added to the growing oligomeric chain a small, but measurable, proportion of the desired reaction fails to take place. The result of this is a series of peptides, nucleotides, or other oligomers having deletions in their sequence. The result of the foregoing imperfection in the synthetic scheme is that as desired chain length increases, the effective yield of desired product decreases drastically, since increased chances for deletion occur. Similar considerations attend other types of unwanted reactions, such as those resulting from imperfect blocking, side reactions, and the like. Of equal, if not greater, significance, is the fact that the increasing numbers of undesired polymeric species which result from the failed individual reactions produce grave difficulties in purification. For example, if a polypeptide is desired having 100 amino acid residues, there may be as many as 99 separate peptides having one deleted amino acid residue and an even greater possible number of undesired polymers having two or more deleted residues, side reaction products and the like.
Due to the above-mentioned problems associated with solid phase methodologies, practitioners employ other protocols for peptide synthesis. For example, synthetic copolymers of narrow molecular weight distribution, controlled molecular weight, and with block and star architectures can be prepared using so called living polymerization techniques. See e.g. O. Webster, Science, 251:887-893 (1991). In these polymerizations, chains grow linearly by consecutive addition of monomers, and chain-breaking transfer and termination reactions are absent. The active end-groups of growing polymer chains do not deactivate (i.e. they remain xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d) and chains continue to grow as long as monomer is present. Chain length in living polymerizations is controlled through adjustment of monomer to initiator stoichiometry. Under circumstances when all chains grow at the same rate, living polymers will possess a narrow distribution of chain lengths. Complex sequences, such as block copolymers, are then built up by stepwise addition of different monomers to the growing chains. A. Noshay, et al., Block Copolymers, Academic Press, New York, (1977).
The chemical synthesis of high molecular weight polypeptides is most directly accomplished by the ring-opening polymerization of xcex1-aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride (NCA) monomers (see equation 1 below). See e.g. H. R. Kricheldorf, in Models of Biopolymers by Ring-Opening Polymerization, Penczek, S. Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton, (1990). In general terms, NCA polymerizations can be classified into two categories based on the type of initiator used: either a nucleophile (typically a primary amine) or strong base (typically a sodium alkoxide) (see equation 1 below). Nucleophile initiated polymerizations are believed to propagate through a primary amine end-group (see equation 2 below). These polymerizations display complicated kinetics where an initial slow first order process is followed by accelerated monomer consumption: indicative of multiple propagating species with different reactivities. See e.g. M. Idelson, et al., J. Am. Chem Soc., 80:2387-2393 (1958). The prevalence of side reactions limit these initiators to the formation of low molecular weight polymers (10 kDa less than Mn less than 50 kDa) which typically contain a substantial fraction of molecules with degree of polymerization less than 10. As such, the polymers have very broad molecular weight distributions (Mw/Mn=4-10). See e.g. R. D. Lundberg, et al., J. Am. Chem Soc., 79:3961-3972 (1957). 
Strong base initiated NCA polymerizations are much faster than amine initiated reactions. These polymerizations are poorly understood but are believed to propagate through either NCA anion or carbamate reactive species (see equations 3 and 4 below, respectively). See e.g. C. H. Bamford, et al., Synthetic Polypeptides, Academic Press, New York, (1956). 
A significant limitation of NCA polymerizations employing conventional initiators is due to the fact that they are plagued by chain-breaking transfer and termination reactions which prevent formation of block copolymers. See e.g. H. R. Kricheldorf, a-Aminoacid-N-Carboxyanhydrides and Related Materials, Springer-Verlag, New York, (1987). Consequently, the mechanisms of NCA polymerization have been under intensive study so that problematic side reactions could be eliminated. See e.g. H. R. Kricheldorf, in Models of Biopolymers by Ring-Opening Polymerization, Penczek, S. Ed., CRC Press, Boca Raton, (1990). These investigations have been severely hindered by the complexity of the polymerizations, which can proceed through multiple pathways. Moreover, the high sensitivity of NCA polymerizations to reaction conditions and impurities has also led to contradictory data in the literature resulting in controversy over the different hypothetical mechanisms. H. Sekiguchi, Pure and Appl. Chem., 53:1689-1714 (1981); H. Sekiguchi, et al., J. Poly. Sci. Symp., 52:157-171 (1975).
The significant problems with existing peptide synthesis methodologies create a variety of problems for practitioners. For example, the chain breaking transfer reactions that occur in the NCA polymerizations preclude the systematic control of peptide molecular weight. Moreover, block copolymers cannot be prepared using such methods.
Block copolymers of amino acids have been less well studied, largely because our synthetic methods do not yet have fine enough control to produce well-defined structures. F. Cardinauz, et al., Biopolymers, 16:2005-2028 (1977). The same is true of the synthesis of block copolypeptides for use as biomaterials or as selective membranesxe2x80x94the potential advantages of the protein-like architectures have remained unrealized for want of adequate synthetic building blocks and tools.
For example, biomedical applications, such as drug delivery typically require water-soluble components to enhance their ability for circulation in vivo. The problem with common water-soluble polypeptides (e.g., poly-L-lysine and poly-L-aspartate) is that they are polyelectrolytes that display pH-dependent solubility and limited circulation lifetime due to aggregation with oppositely charged biopolymers. Nonionic, water-soluble polypeptides are desired for biomedical applications since they avoid these problems, and can also display the stable secondary structures of proteins that influence biological properties. However, all high molecular weight nonionic homopolypeptides,( greater than 25 residues) derived from naturally occurring amino acids are notoriously insoluble in water.
One approach to producing nonionic water-soluble polypeptides employs polyethylene glycol (PEG), which is typically grafted onto polypeptides or other polymers to improve their properties in vivo. PEG is nonionic, water-soluble, and most importantly not recognized by immune systems. It is believed that PEG imparts biocompatibility through formation of a hydrated xe2x80x9csteric barrierxe2x80x9d at the surface of material that cannot be penetrated or recognized by biological molecules, such as proteolytic enzymes. As such, block or graft copolymer drug carriers containing PEG are able to circulate for long periods in the bloodstream without degradation.
Despite its attractive properties, a drawback to grafting PEG onto polypeptides is the need for expensive amino- or carboxylato-functionalized functionalization. Accordingly, there remains considerable interest in developing alternative methods for producing nonionic water-soluble polypeptide building blocks that also incorporate the attractive properties of biochemical stability, self-assembly and water solubility into polypeptides.
Polypeptides are being considered for a variety of biomedical problems such as tissue engineering and drug delivery. Another consideration for these applications is the incorporation of endgroup functionality onto the chains, which is essential for targeting of the drug delivery complexes as well as substrate specific anchoring of these materials. These, and other features would be useful for controlling both the structure and the properties of polypeptide materials. Consequently, there is a need for novel methods and compositions which allow for the facile generation of peptides tailored to have specific desirable properties.
The present invention discloses novel methods and compositions which address the need for advanced tools to generate polypeptides having varied material properties. The methods and initiator compositions for NCA polymerization disclosed herein allow the precise control of such polypeptide synthesis. In particular, the methods of the invention allow successful peptide synthesis by utilizing the versatile chemistry of transition metals to mediate the addition of monomers to the active polymer chain-ends, and therefore eliminate chain-breaking side reactions in favor of the chain-growth process. In this way, the disclosed methods allow the formation of block copolymers. Moreover, by binding the active end-group of the growing polymer to a metal center, its reactivity toward monomers can be precisely controlled through variation of the metal and ancillary ligands bound to the metal. The wide range of selective chemical transformations and polymerizations which are catalyzed by transition metal complexes attests to the versatility of this approach.
One embodiment of the invention provides a method of making an amido-containing metallacycle comprising combining an amount of an a-aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomer with an initiator molecule comprising a low valent transition metal-Lewis Base ligand complex so that an amido-containing metallacycle is formed.
An alternative embodiment of the invention provides a method of making an initiator molecule, which includes the step of combining an allyloxycarbonyl (alloc) protected amino acid amide and a low valent transition metal-Lewis base ligand complex so that an amido-amidate metallacycle is formed having the following general formula: 
wherein M is a low valent transition metal, L is a Lewis base ligand; one of R1 and R2 is an amino acid side group and the other is hydrogen; and R3 is any functional end group capable of being attached to a primary amine group. The R3 end group will typically be used to xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d or functionalize the polypeptide chains, and is the main advantage associated with using this method. Typically, this group will be a peptide, oligosaccharide, oligonucleotide, fluorescent molecule, polymer chain, small molecule therapeutic, chemical linker to attach the polypeptide to a substrate, chemical linker to act as a sensing moiety, or reactive linker to couple the polypeptide to larger molecules such as proteins, polysaccharides or polynucleotides
Another embodiment of the invention provides compositions consisting of five or six membered amido-containing metallacycles comprising molecules of the general formula: 
wherein
M is a low valent transition metal;
L is a Lewis Base ligand;
each of R1, R2, R3, R5 and R6 (independently) is a moiety selected from the group consisting of the side chains of alanine, arginine, asparagine, aspartic acid, cysteine, glutamic acid, glutamine, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, leucine, lysine, methionine, phenylalanine, proline, serine, threonine, tryptophan, tyrosine or valine; R4 is a hydrogen moiety or a polyaminoacid chain; and R7 is a functional end group.
In preferred embodiments of these compositions, the metal is a transition metal selected from the group consisting of nickel, palladium, platinum, cobalt, rhodium, iridium and iron and the Lewis Base ligand is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl ligands, diimine ligands, bisoxazoline ligands, alkyl phosphine ligands, aryl phosphine ligands, tertiary amine ligands, isocyanide ligands and cyanide ligands.
A related embodiment of the invention consists of a method of adding an aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride (NCA) to a polyaminoacid chain having an amido containing metallacycle end group by combining the NCA with the polyaminoacid chain so that the NCA is added to the polyaminoacid chain.
Another embodiment of the invention disclosed herein entails a method of polymerizing aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomers by combining a NCA monomer with an initiator molecule complex comprised of a low valent transition metal-Lewis Base ligand. A specific embodiment of the invention disclosed herein entails a method of polymerizing aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomers having a ring with a Oxe2x80x94C5 and a Oxe2x80x94C2 anhydride bond which consists of combining a first NCA monomer with an initiator molecule complex comprised of a low valent metal capable of undergoing an oxidative addition reaction wherein the oxidative addition reaction formally increases the oxidation state by two electrons; and an electron donor comprising a Lewis base. The initiator molecule is then allowed to open the ring of the first NCA through oxidative addition across either the Oxe2x80x94C5 or Oxe2x80x94C2 anhydride bond and then combine with a second NCA monomer, to form an amido-containing metallacycle. A third NCA monomer is then allowed to combine with the amido containing metallacyle so that the amido nitrogen of the amido containing metallacyle attacks the carbonyl carbon of the NCA. Thus, the NCA is added to the polyaminoacid chain and the amido containing metallacyle is regenerated for further polymerization. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the efficiency of the initiator is controlled by allowing the reaction to proceed in a solvent selected for its ability to influence the reaction. In a specific embodiment of the invention, the solvent is selected from the group consisting of ethyl acetate, toluene, dioxane, acetonitrile, THF and DMF.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of making a block copolypeptide consisting of combining an amount of a first aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride (NCA) monomer with an initiator molecule comprising a low valent transition metal-Lewis Base ligand complex so that a polyaminoacid chain is generated and then combining an amount of a second aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomer with the polyaminoacid chain so that the second aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomer is added to the polyaminoacid chain. In a preferred embodiment of this method, the initiator molecule combines with the first aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride monomer to form an amido containing metallacycle intermediate of the general formula: 
wherein
M is the low valent transition metal;
L is the Lewis Base ligand;
each of R1, R2 and R3 independently is a moiety selected from the group consisting of the side chains of alanine, arginine, asparagine, aspartic acid, cysteine, glutamic acid, glutamine, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, leucine, lysine, methionine, phenylalanine, proline, serine, threonine, tryptophan, tyrosine or valine; and
R4 is the polyaminoacid chain.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides block copolypeptide compositions having characteristics which have been previously unattainable through conventional techniques. A specific embodiment of this invention consists of a polypeptide composition comprising a block polypeptide having a number of overall monomer units that are greater than about 100 amino acid residues and a distribution of chain-lengths at least about 1.01 less than Mw/Mn less than 1.25. In a related embodiment, the polypeptide has a number of overall monomer units that are greater than about 250 amino acid residues. In a specific embodiment, the copolypeptide consists of a least 3 blocks of consecutive identical amino acid monomer units. In a specific embodiment of this invention, at least one of the block""s components is g-benzyl-L-glutamate.
The present invention also discloses novel methods and compositions, which address the need for biocompatible materials having improved properties of biochemical stability, water solubility, and self assembly. The methods of making amphiphilic block copolypeptides disclosed herein allow the synthesis and assembly of compositions containing well-defined vesicular structures, which are potentially valuable for biomedical applications, such as drug delivery.
One embodiment of the invention provides a method of making an amphiphilic block copolypeptide, which includes the steps of (1) generating a soluble block polypeptide by combining an amount of an oligo (ethyleneglycol) functionalized aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride (EG-aa-NCA) monomer with an initiator molecule; and (2) attaching an insoluble block by combining the soluble block with a composition comprising at least one other amino acid NCA monomer. In preferred embodiments of this method, the amino acid component of the EG-aa-NCA monomer is lysine, serine, cysteine, or tyrosine, whereas the insoluble block can contain a mixture of amino acids, which includes one or more naturally occurring amino acids.
A related embodiment of the invention consists of a method of adding an aminoacid-N-carboxyanhydride (NCA) to a soluble block polypeptide having one or more oligo(ethyleneglycol)-terminated amino acid residues by combining the NCA with the polypeptide so that the NCA.is added to the polypeptide.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides amphiphilic block copolypeptide compositions, which have improved characteristics of solubility, biochemical stability and biocompatibility. The amphiphilic block copolypeptide includes a soluble block polypeptide having one or more oligo(ethyleneglycol)-terminated amino acid residues and an insoluble block comprised substantially of nonionic amino acid residues. A specific embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide composition comprising: (1) a soluble block polypeptide having EG-lysine residues, and (2) an insoluble block polypeptide containing a mixture of two to three different kinds of amino acid components in a statistically random sequence. In another specific embodiment, the copolypeptide consists of a least 3 blocks, wherein one or more of the blocks is a soluble block polypeptide and another block is an insoluble block polypeptide.
The amphiphilic nature of the block copolypeptides provides yet another embodiment, which is a method of forming vesicles. This method consists of suspending the amphiphilic block copolypeptides in an aqueous solution so that the copolypeptides spontaneously self assemble into vesicles. In a specific embodiment, smaller vesicles having a diameter of about 50 nm to about 500 nm can be formed by sonicating the suspension of larger vesicles.
In a related embodiment, the invention provides vesicle-containing compositions comprised of the amphiphilic block copolypeptides of the present invention and water.
In another related embodiment, the invention provides methods for making EG-functionalized amino acid monomers, which includes the step of combining an ethyleneglycol (EG) derivative with an amino acid having a reactive side group, e.g., lysine, serine, cysteine, and tyrosine.
The methods and compositions for making amphiphilic block copolypeptides are particularly attractive since the EG-amino acid domains will emulate certain desirable features of poly(ethyleneglycol), PEG. For example, PEG is well known for its bioinvisibility meaning that it is not recognized by immunological defense mechanisms in the body, and thus has found many useful applications in drug delivery, enzyme stabilization, tissue engineering, and implant surface modification.
As examples of preferred embodiments of the invention, a series of initiators for the polymerization of amino acid-N-carboxyanhydrides (NCAs) into. block copolypeptides based on a variety of metals and ligands are described. These initiators are substantially different in nature from all known conventional initiators used to polymerize NCAs and are also unique in being able to control these polymerizations so that block copolymers of amino acids can be prepared. Specifically, these initiators eliminate chain transfer and chain termination side reactions from these polymerizations resulting in narrow molecular weight distributions, molecular weight control, and the ability to prepare copolymers of defined block sequence and composition. All of these traits have previously been unobtainable using conventional initiator systems. Furthermore, the initiators described herein are readily prepared in a single step from commercially available materials.
The discovery of this new class of initiators and methods for their use allows for the elimination of side reactions from NCA polymerizations and further allows the preparation of well-defined block copolypeptides. Formation of an illustrative example of our initiator results from the oxidative-addition reaction of an NCA monomer to a zerovalent nickel complex, bipyNi(COD); bipy=2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridyl, COD=1,5-cyclooctadiene. This reaction is similar to the known oxidative-addition of cyclic anhydrides to zerovalent nickel to yield acyl-carboxylato divalent nickel complexes (see equation 5 below). 
While this reaction is similar to these known oxidative-addition reactions, the reaction occurring in the formation of the molecules disclosed herein is without precedent.
The methods and initiator compositions disclosed herein allow the preparation of complex polypeptide biomaterials which have potential applications in biology, chemistry, physics, and materials engineering. Potential applications include medicine (drug delivery, tissue engineering), xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d hydrogels (environmentally responsive organic materials), and in organic/inorganic biomimetic composites (artificial bone, high performance coatings).